Second Chances!
by dogsfang
Summary: What if Minaka makes Miya an offer she can't refuse. If Miya is forced to fight Karasuba, and if she defeats her then Miya will get what she's always wanted.


Second Chances! Ch1: Dirty, Dirty Miya!

"Miya." A warm voice said. Miya smiled as she reached upwards to softly and tenderly caress the cheek of her husband. He was dressed in a kimono with messy white hair, amused smile was upon his upturned face as he gazed upon Miya as she lay on top of him also dressed in her blue and white kimono. Outside the birds were singing happy songs as they built their nests in the trees outside Izumo Inn, even as the sakura trees let loose an ocean of blossoms into the warm spring air.

"Takehito." Miya sighed as her breath caught in her throat as she returned his loving gaze up at him with equal passion.

The scientist Takehito, who was sometimes called "the other genius of MBI," reached down and gently pulled Miya further downwards into his warm embrace and soft touch, bestowing upon Miya the briefest of kisses as he began to move out from under her. He took her hand and began to pull her up from the outside sitting area of Izumo Inn.

"Takehito what are you-" Miya's statement was interrupted as he took her by the hand. A soft yet mischievous smile was on his face as he pressed a finger to the cleft of Miya's mouth bidding her to be silent as he lead the two of them deeper into Izumo Inn.

Quickly pushing open a door and scooped up Miya into his arms and he carried her over the threshold as he kicked the door shut with one of the heels of his sandals.

Takehito let out a sigh as kicked off his sandals and began to remove his kimono and baggy pants. Miya couldn't help but feel herself getting hot as the sight of him reveling his white undershirt and boxers underneath which left little to Miya's imagination. Takehito reached upwards and lazily stripped off his undershirt and boxers apparently unconcerned about Miya seeing everything that he had to offer.

Miya let out a small gasp as she felt Tahehito reach outwards and take the folds of her kimono in his outstretched hands.

He bent downwards and began to bestow warm gently kisses upon Miya's shoulder as began to remove the purple haired sekirei kimono himself.

"Miya you don't have to be a weapon for MBI, remember that. I want you to be yourself." His whispered in a voice that seemed to be so faint that Miya struggled to hear it as she felt her body tremble beneath the scientists fingers that seemed to make her Tama heat up with warmth and light.

"Takehito!" Miya gasped as she felt his hands cup her bare breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze even as he continued to kiss his way down her body.

Takehito gave her and subtle push onto the warmth of the futon which sat in the middle of the bedroom.

Taking that moment and using it to his advantage he reached out and pulled off Miya's sandals and socks, as Miya was momentarily distracted.

The erotic sight and pose that greeted Miya made her body tremble with need and desire.

"Miya." Takehito whispered as he pulled back the covers of the futon and got tucked in beside Miya.

The other genius of MBI smiled as he looked into Miya's eyes as she gazed back at him. He laid down in the futon as Miya began to crawl over to him on her hands and knees. She reached out and began stoke Takehito's growing erection with both of her hands.

"Ah Miya! Keep going! Harder, faster!" Takehito let out a gasp and a scream of passion as he clutched at the bed sheets.

Miya, encouraged by Takehito voicing his pleasure from her gentle strokes and caresses, abruptly let go of his manhood and placed both her hands underneath her breasts and playfully proceeded to squish Takehito's dick in between her ample breasts.

"Ah Miya-" Takehito's gasps and screams were briefly cut short only to increase as Miya stopped her rubbing of Takehito's member with her breasts only for Miya to lick at the tip of it with her tongue. Takehito squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the warm wetness of Miya's mouth slowly envelope his member, as the purple haired sekirei lick at it and stroke it with her tongue.

Every stroke and caress of Sekirei 01's tongue made Takehito angry that the sekirei queen as Takami preferred to call her could not be winged, otherwise Takehito swore he would have winged Miya himself long ago.

He continued to scream and beg Miya to stop, but he knew his efforts were half hearted for Sekirei 01, would never show mercy to him. For he knew that Miya knew, that he liked what she was doing to him; and in doing so would not stop regardless of his protests because he loved it so much.

Takehito continued to let out numerous gasps and groans as he reached down and ran his sweaty fingers through Miya's long purple hair in a subtle show of affection.

"Miya stop please, I'm going to cum. I serious Miya-Ah!" Takehito let out a short painful scream as Miya playfully bit down on Takehito's manhood in a subtle show of power over who was really in control despite the position.

"Oh screw it!" Takehito screamed as he arched his back off the bed as Miya continued to deep throat him.

"Miya where did you learn how to do this?" Takehito gasped as he lost himself in the pleasure of his orgasm clenching Miya's long purple hair in a way that showed her that he loved her and not just what she was doing to him.

Miya ran her tongue around as she wrapped it around Takehito's dick only to release it seconds later and suckle upon it hard pressing her lips together as she began to swallow each gush of warm sweet yet bitter liquid. The purple haired sekirei continued to swallow until she was sure that Takehito had no more cum to give. She then gave his balls a sharp squeeze to further silence any of his half hearted protests. Miya let her lips slowly lift up off from Takehito's dick. She bestowed a quick kiss to its hard tip before letting go and crawling further up on top of the futon.

The purpled haired Sekirei quickly reached up and grasped the wise scientists' hands from the sheets and held them above her head as she firmly pressed her body into Takehito's to keep him down on the futon and make him lay still. Miya then looked up and pressed her lips to Takehito's.

The action making him gasp at the subtle amount of pure strength that she showed him. Miya smiled to herself as she licked his lips with her tongue making him open his mouth up to let her tongue inside to ravish him mouth. Takehito felt himself tremble as Miya took what she wanted from him.

He had seen Miya split a battleship in half and it was at times like this that he was subtly reminded of why karasuba refereed to Miya's power was in a another dimension. While Takehito knew Miya would never hurt him he couldn't help but to be a bit cautious around her for a creature that possessed such strength had to be respected and not mistreated for fear of being turned on.

Takehito grunted as Miya displayed a look upon her face that could only be construed as "hungry" or it could have been "horny" as she let out a sigh and proceeded to impale herself upon his manhood.

"Takehito." Miya gasped as she gave sharp thrust with her luscious hips. The white haired scientist let out a gasp as he gave a thrust of his own and reach upwards and grabbed Miya by her hips and pulled her down again. The purple haired Sekirei gasped as she panted for a few moments getting used to the new form of intimate contact that she had initiated with Takehito. Miya gave another thrust of her hips as she felt Takehito pull his manhood out till only the tip of it remained within her, making her feel empty, and afraid that he would stop.

"Takehito more! MORE! PLEASE! HARDER FASTER!" Miya screamed giving voice to her urgency and demands knowing that Takehito would do as she asked of him.

Takehito felt the sweat soaked sheets beneath his equally sweaty as he once more began to thrust inside the luscious Sekirei 01 his Miya.

"Oh Takehito! More make me feel it!" Miya screamed as she felt her body clench around Takehito's manhood milking him for his warm sticky seed.

Miya thankfully didn't have to wait long for her release. Her purple hair flew backwards and stuck to her sweat covered back. She threw her head back and clenched down hard on Takehito's dick, like a iron vice would clamp down on a piece of metal to keep it locked into place.

It was a moment of perfect beauty, of unity, and Miya relished it mind, body, and soul, never wanting it to end. That was until a load voice that was neither hers' nor her husbands' interrupted her thoughts.

"Minato! What are you doing with your head in that woman's bosom when you have your proper wife to care for your physical needs! If you want to rub your head in a pair of breasts, why can't you do that in mine!" Tsukiumi screamed!

Miya's eyes shot open she found herself naked, relaxing in the bathtub with her right hand between her legs silently stroking herself as the picture Takehito sat on the precariously on the edge of the bathtub.

"Oh no, it looks like bath time is over then Takehito…...They are a lot of trouble aren't they Takehito?" Miya muttered as she grabbed her towel and quickly dried herself off. Getting into her shrine maiden cloths and grabbing her sword Miya proceeded down the hallway. She put on a scary smiley face along with several blue frightening hannya masks behind her as soon as she found a very naked Minato Sahashi with his head between a equally naked Kazahana's breasts. Standing before them was Tsukiumi herself dressed in only a towel yelling at Minato.

"Public nudity is forbidden here at Izumo Inn. Just for this Minato and Kazahana there will be no dinner tonight or any breakfast tomorrow morning for the two of you." Miya said in her kind yet cruel voice that clearly showed her displeasure. Miya sighed to herself as she walked back into the bathroom and let herself sink slowly and gracefully into the warm water of the bathtub at Izumo Inn.

Hello everyone! Its me Dogsfang. I hope that all of you like this story. As always review please, because the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write the next chapter. Also Private Messages are welcome as well.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
